


morning after

by capn (deprimo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Miya Atsumu, Implied Sexual Content, LMAO, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprimo/pseuds/capn
Summary: Kita, and the aftermath of a one-night stand.





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this as a one-sentence fic when i took a short break from school and i decided to expand it more, so voila! an atsukita ficlet thingie to share with you all. we need more content in the atsukita tag.
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

The morning after smelled of cigarette smoke lingering in the air—tasted of hard, bitter liquor that had long since staled coming home in the middle of the night. The morning after left him with a twinge of an ache between his legs, red marks marring otherwise milky skin, which littered all over his torso, his hips, his thighs.

That morning, Kita's room was nothing out of the ordinary. His desk's still at the same corner: to the left, by the window where the first sunlight streamed through the cracks of his blind, textbooks placed atop of the surface in neat, numbered piles. His walls still remained the same bland shade of white, bare except for the bits of adhesive from the countless reviewers he's stuck on the walls. To his right, the clothes in his wardrobe were all still hung, still sorted by color—though there wasn't much to sort anyway, having most of the articles in black—and just beside it was his bag, still sitting inside a small basket.

Nothing was out of the ordinary indeed—all but his last night's clothes strewn about the tiled floor, the rumpled state of his bedsheets—and perhaps even his whole being—and hazy memories of strobe lights, thumping bass, burning whiskey, a sly smile.

And kisses in the dark.

And the mattress hitting his back.

And the heat of the stranger's lips.

If Kita tried hard enough, he'd remember that the ache in his thighs was the result of a long night spent in pleasure, with wandering hands that roamed his body and wandering lips that bruised his skin—but he'd remember enough of the honey strands of hair glowing pale in the moonlight that eases to a dark undercut, of the same sly smile that imprinted itself on Kita's brain, superimposed among other vague recollections of last night's party, to know that this wasn't some far-off dream.

Too bad he hadn't remembered his name.

Too bad the stranger had fled, leaving no more traces of the stranger's existence in his room.

Too bad the stranger had only left memories.

Maybe except for the scent of smoke in the air.

A sigh fell past Kita's lips, resigned, and his fingers reached up to tug at his hair. He stared at his sheets—his supposedly _pristine_ white sheets—and he knew, he just _knew_ that they're soiled and splattered with sticky residues by now. In his mind, he heard husky groans, frantic whispers of his name, his own moans, their cries as they both reached their peak, something _spilling_ —

Kita whiffed at the air. He snatched the blanket draped around his legs and gave it a long inhale.

_There's the smell._

He pursed his lips.

Tried to suppress his blush. Waited a few seconds. Four, five, six. Released another sigh.

_Enough of this. It's just one night._

With attentive care, Kita pushed himself off the bed. Waddled towards his bathroom with the blanket wrapped around his hips, a limp in his step, and grabbed the can of Glade just sitting right below the sink. He tried to ignore the glaring bruises on his neck he saw in his reflection when he rose up, and wondered if he could borrow a concealer from Akagi sans the probing, invasive questions. Before he could up and spray, though, he spared one more glance at the mirror.

His jaw dropped.

_He left a hickey on my ass!_

When Kita returned to his room, he sprayed the Glade at the air with much more fervor. His cheeks were tinted a ferocious pink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cartwheels into the horizon, voice fading in the distance* lemme know if you enjoyed this through a kudos or a comment...!! thank you so much for reading...!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
